


All-Night Cram Session

by pengiesama



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Sorey, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pengiesama/pseuds/pengiesama
Summary: Meet Mikleo and Sorey. Mikleo and Sorey have university exams to study for. Mikleo is studying like a dutiful student. Sorey is not studying, and is instead climbing on Mikleo, begging for dick.Will Mikleo give in to Sorey? It's a mystery!





	All-Night Cram Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriaAkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaAkana/gifts).



> This was a request from AriaAkana! <3

Sorey was being quiet. _Too_ quiet.

Mikleo peeked over his textbook to eye him suspiciously. Sorey was a portrait of innocence: curled up next to him, facing Mikleo’s feet, dutifully reading and highlighting in his own books. He was quiet as a church mouse, and was respecting Mikleo’s personal space. He could not be acting more suspiciously if he tried.

For his own safety, Mikleo knew that it was imperative for him to quickly – yet cautiously – remove himself from the bed and retreat to the safety of another room. He not only needed to escape from Sorey’s immediate cuddle radius, but he also needed to ensure that there was no danger of accidental eye contact. Sorey’s gaze was like a Medusa’s, but instead of turning victims to stone, one glance at those big green eyes annihilated one’s focus and caused one to surrender the rest of their evening to serving Sorey’s whims: those being ice cream, spooning, and maybe a bit of forking. Mikleo didn’t _mind_ any of those things, but he couldn’t be distracted during exam crunch.

He sensed it before Sorey even made his move – the change in the air that heralded an attack. Mikleo cursed his own lack of action. He’d had the chance to escape, and didn’t take it. Now, it was a fight for his life…

Sorey tugged down the side of Mikleo’s sleeping shorts an inch, just enough to press a quick little kiss to his hipbone. He glanced up at Mikleo under the mussed fall of his bangs, and gave a sweet, crooked smile.

…or a fight to finish his essay on Ming Dynasty court relations at a reasonable hour, in any case. Mikleo gave an explosive sigh, which Sorey took as tacit permission to shove his head under Mikleo’s shirt and mush his face against his stomach.

Mikleo rolled his eyes and patted Sorey’s head under his shirt. “You can’t hide from memorizing those art history slides for long. Stop stalling and get it over with.”

Sorey needed a shave, and his stubble tickled Mikleo’s skin as he nuzzled up to him. Mikleo shivered at the feeling.  

“I’m not hiding,” Sorey corrected him, his voice muffled. “I’m digesting my studies. Alchemizing them into knowledge.”

Mikleo frowned. He couldn’t abide excuses, especially when it came to important things like exams, and _especially_ not when they came from Sorey. He tried tugging up his shirt to evict Sorey from his hiding spot, but Sorey caught a good grip on the hem, and tugged it back down immediately.

“Mikleo! This is no time to strip,” Sorey teased him. “Some of us are trying to have a conversation about Persian gouache methods.”

Mikleo huffed. “And _some_ of us are trying to do write essays!”

Sorey nodded in understanding. “You guys do that, then. Imma chat with your bellybutton about illuminated manuscripts.”

With that, Sorey blew a loud raspberry on Mikleo’s stomach. Mikleo shrieked and thrashed, trying and failing to keep from sending his notes flying. Sorey held Mikleo’s shirt over his head with one hand, and kept him from eeling away with the other with a firm grip on his butt. Mikleo flailed out a hand, trying to find a weapon to defend himself with; he fumbled upon a borrowed copy of _Anthropology Today_ , rolled it up, and smacked Sorey on the head like a bad puppy. Sorey finally came out from under his shirt, wearing a mighty pout.

“You don’t need to be jealous that your bellybutton’s such a good resource on art history,” Sorey said solemnly. “And it’s very rude to interrupt someone else’s study time.”

Anyone else probably would have cowered under the glare Mikleo gave him for that comment. Sorey simply gave a cheeky little grin and crawled further down Mikleo’s body, stopping at Mikleo’s legs to nuzzle against them instead. Mikleo felt a little shiver of want rattle his spine as Sorey’s scratchy cheek brushed against his inner thigh. 

“When’s the last time you shaved?” Mikleo murmured, rolling onto his back and leaning into the pillows to better watch Sorey. “Feels like a porcupine trying to snuggle me.”

Sorey kissed his knee, then kissed a trail down his calf to press his lips to his ankle. He cupped the arch of Mikleo’s bare foot in his hand, and pressed one more kiss right above his toes. Mikleo twitched at Sorey’s proximity to another tickle danger zone, and Sorey smiled at him again, sun-bright.

“It’s the grizzled archaeologist look,” Sorey said. “Professor Porcupine is here to teach you aaaaall about ancient history.”

Mikleo bit his lip, trying not to arch into the touch too much as Sorey ran his hands back up his legs, painfully slowly. Sorey rested his face between Mikleo’s thighs.

“You don’t have that doctorate yet, but I suppose Grad School Porcupine doesn’t have as much of a ring to it,” Mikleo said.

“Well, we can’t all be silky smooth dolphins,” Sorey said. He ran his hands up the length of Mikleo’s legs again to emphasize, and turned his head to further appreciate the softness with his lips once more. “Dolphin and porcupine, I think I like it. New pen name for our research papers?”

Mikleo clamped his thighs around Sorey’s face tightly, squishing his cheeks between them. Sorey made a ridiculously satisfied noise, and Mikleo pressed the advantage that his underhanded tactics had afforded him to flip their positions – they wound up with Sorey on his back, his cheeks still smushed between Mikleo’s thighs. Sorey stared up at him adoringly. Mikleo had fallen victim to the Medusa curse once more. Forking would soon commence.

“I’ll have to think about it,” Mikleo said, low. “After you stop being such a damn tease.”

“I’unno what you’re talkin’ ‘bout,” Sorey replied through mushed cheeks. He batted his eyelashes innocently.

“Oh?” Mikleo breathed. He began to draw back. “Then you don’t want it.”

Sorey’s hands flew up to Mikleo’s waist, dragging him back up to sit on his face again. He tugged up the hem of Mikleo’s shorts to better bury his nose in the space between Mikleo’s thigh and hip, making a plaintive noise as he stared up at him with those eyes, those damn eyes.

“Want you,” Sorey murmured against his skin. “Wanted you all this week, can’t wait any more. _Please_.”

Mikleo hummed, and appeared to be considering Sorey’s plea in his head. He carded his hand through Sorey’s hair, and Sorey leaned into the touch so sweetly that Mikleo wanted to push him down, pull them under the covers, and fuck him until all that art history knowledge fell out of that beautiful brain of his. A solid plan, really. And one Mikleo wouldn’t at all mind putting into action.

“I think I still need to be convinced,” Mikleo said airily. He slipped a thumb into the waistband of his shorts, and pulled down deliberately. He saw Sorey’s attention snap to the flash of his hipbone, and smiled. “Do you think you can do that?”

“ _Absolutely_ ,” Sorey groaned, slipping his own fingers into Mikleo’s waistband to shimmy the shorts the rest of the way down. Mikleo’s half-hard cock bounced free, and Sorey leaned in to nuzzle it. Mikleo signed and leaned in, settling himself a little more comfortably. Sorey didn’t appear to mind that Mikleo was essentially sitting on his face, if his eager groans and tight grip on Mikleo’s thigh was any indication. However, Mikleo still wanted to be sure he was comfortable, and that he wasn’t in any danger of choking Sorey with his cock, or crushing him with his butt.

He could almost hear Sorey’s response to that in his head, that there would be no better way to go out. Mikleo felt his ears burn, and tugged his t-shirt up to his mouth to bite on as he leaned in for balance against the headboard.

Just about the only thing preventing Mikleo from wanting to sew Sorey’s mouth shut sometimes was how good he was at sucking dick. Mikleo’s cock slid wetly between his lips, Sorey leaning up to take it in as deeply as he could. Mikleo felt the head bump against the back of Sorey’s throat, and he would have collapsed against Sorey’s eager mouth if not for his grip on the headboard. Sorey moaned encouragingly at the reaction, and rubbed a big, heavy hand against Mikleo’s thigh.

It was one thing to be so good at sucking dick, and another thing to _enjoy_ it so much. Sorey’s eyes, gazing up at him from between his legs, were paralyzing him in place for an entirely different reason this time. They were so full of need and desire, and when Mikleo slid a hand into his hair, they slipped shut in bliss at the touch. The moan he made reverberated through Mikleo’s body.

“How do you – _ah--_ ” Mikleo bit his lip as Sorey pulled his hips in closer, taking a bit more of his cock than he should have and choking a little. He pulled back for Sorey to cough and breathe. “How do you want me?”

Sorey wiped his mouth and immediately reached out to try and pull Mikleo’s hips back into dick-sucking range, still raring to go. Mikleo leaned back, cock just out of range of that impatient little tongue, and Sorey whined piteously. He turned his eyes up to Mikleo’s again, and pouted. Normally, this would raze Mikleo’s defenses, and he would let Sorey suck his dick until he’d gotten every last drop out of him. But tonight, he would stand up to the tyranny of Sorey’s puppy eyes. He would be strong.

“Is that how you answer every question someone asks you?” Mikleo asked. “No wonder you do so well in school, even when you slack off on studying.”

“ _Mikleo_ ,” Sorey whined, tugging at his hips again. “Put it back in my mouth, I want it…”

Mikleo hummed in thought, and took Sorey’s chin between his fingers. “What if I want to make you feel good too?’

“It does feel good, feels _really_ good,” Sorey assured him. “Pleeease Mikleo. Pleeeeease?”

Mikleo was both the best and worst person in the world at being able to resist Sorey’s cuteness, and he felt the friction between these two extremes keenly. He rolled his hips forward just a little, letting Sorey take a taste of the tip.

“Maybe I don’t want to just have your mouth,” Mikleo said. “Maybe I want to be inside you.”

Sorey paused mid-lick, tongue poking out of his mouth. He shivered hard, and nodded once, twice.

“Yeah,” Sorey agreed. “Yeah, I want it like that too. But promise I can suck on it more later?”

“Cross my heart,” Mikleo promised.

Mikleo reached over to the side table to grab the lube while Sorey flung off his shirt and stripped out of his pants. Mikleo laid down on his back on the bed. His hair fanned across the pillows – just like Sorey cut use a shave, he could probably use a trim. Sorey’s eyes went half-lidded, and he picked up a lock of his hair to kiss. Mikleo’s breath stuttered. Maybe he’d hold off on the trim. Maybe.

He motioned for Sorey to straddle him, and Sorey didn’t need to be told twice – he clambered up onto Mikleo like the excitable puppy he always was, and smooched all over Mikleo’s face and neck while Mikleo _tried_ to get the lube onto his fingers.

“Stay still,” Mikleo scolded, without heat. His wet fingers teased the seam of Sorey’s ass. “Or else I’m making you do your art history flashcards before I let you ride me.”

Sorey groaned and tucked his face against the side of Mikleo’s neck, just under his ear. “Can’t help it. So pretty, gotta kiss.”

Mikleo slipped a slow, gentle finger into him, in and out, in and out. His lips brushed Sorey’s hair as he worked, as he listened to the heavy breathing and low moans in his ear.

“Well, how do you think I feel?” Mikleo asked. “Those eyes of yours. I swear.”

“Mmmh!” Sorey whimpered, his body stiffening. Mikleo had two fingers in him now, and smiled wickedly, pressing into that spot again. Soon, Sorey was a boneless, whimpering mess; one that couldn’t decide whether to fuck back onto Mikleo’s fingers, or rub his cock more between Mikleo’s thighs.

From those noises he was making, Mikleo knew that Sorey was close already – and by god, he knew that he probably wouldn’t last much longer either. It had been a long, long week, and Sorey’s tongue was very, very good. Mikleo removed his fingers, and smeared more lube on himself; trying to spread it evenly on his cock while Sorey hovered his ass just centimeters away, ready to start the second Mikleo said go. Once Mikleo removed his own hand, Sorey’s replaced it around his cock, steadying it, sliding it into him, inch by inch.

Mikleo’s head fell back, and his chest heaved a heavy breath. He was fully sheathed in Sorey, and Sorey kept wriggling his hips without really moving. He smiled down at Mikleo, and bit his lip mischievously at Mikleo’s glare. Mikleo supposed this was Sorey’s revenge for being teased with a cock just out of reach earlier, though that didn’t make it any easier to withstand.

“Mikleo,” Sorey breathed. He smoothed a hand up Mikleo’s chest, rucking up his shirt as he went. “What’s wrong? Do you want me to move?”

“Yes,” Mikleo bit out at the _brat_ straddling him.

“Yes?”

“Yes, _please_.”

Mikleo tried to thrust up into him more, and was held down by Sorey’s weight on his hips. Mikleo tossed his head back and keened desperately.

“ _Sorey_. Please.”

“There we go.”

At that, Sorey began to work his hips hard and fast, getting noise out of both of them that covered the sounds of flesh on flesh. Sorey was so wonderfully warm and tight, and Mikleo couldn’t help meeting his frantic rhythm with equal urgency. He wasn’t going to last long, not at all – he needed to feel Sorey come around him, or else he was going to die. Mikleo removed one hand from Sorey’s hip, and began to stroke him just the way he knew drove Sorey insane.

Sorey moaned loud enough to wake the whole building, probably. He leaned back, hands on Mikleo’s thighs for balance, working Mikleo’s cock right into his sweet spot as Mikleo pumped him; slick noises filling the air. God, what a view Mikleo had. Mikleo bit his lip against a loud moan of his own, and ran a hand from Sorey’s gorgeous pecs, down his firm stomach, and past his navel to trace the hairs down, down. Sorey’s eyes could barely focus on him, and slammed shut as the waves of his orgasm hit him, his mouth open, wet, and calling out Mikleo’s name, over and over. So beautiful. Mikleo could come just from watching that face, though the way Sorey was squeezing on his cock definitely helped as well.

Mikleo managed one last thrust before he spilled into Sorey, and fell back against the pillows, gasping for air. Sorey wriggled his hips one last time, teasing at Mikleo’s oversensitive cock, before he eased himself off and curled up next to Mikleo.

“No, be lazy with me,” Sorey pleaded when Mikleo tried to get up to clean up in the bathroom. He tried to drape himself bodily on Mikleo to keep him in bed, but was thwarted by a tickle strike to his tummy. Mikleo wriggled himself loose and smirked at him as he walked off to the bathroom, shaking his hips just enough to make sure Sorey enjoyed the view.

“So I hope you really were memorizing those slides,” Mikleo chided as he returned, and began to clean them both with a warm washcloth. “Your exam’s on Friday, isn’t it?”

“It is, and I did,” Sorey assured him. “Then we’ll both be done. And maybe celebrate a bit afterwards?”

Mikleo kissed his hipbone and tossed the washcloth across the room into the hamper.

“Don’t start making plans yet. I’m going to quiz you tonight, so you’d better start reviewing now.”

Sorey groaned. “Mikleo, really?”

“Yes, really.” Mikleo leaned in, and kissed him deeply. “Get a perfect score and I’ll wear those panties you like, and let you suck me off as long as you want.”

Sorey’s eyes sparkled at the challenge, and Mikleo couldn’t help but smile. He might have just signed his own death warrant, but really, what a way to go.


End file.
